


Compasso

by Romennim



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Inspired by Poetry, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Multi, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Outsider, Romance, Shore Leave, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quello che potresti vedere se andassi a recuperare i tuoi ufficiali superiori, perché - come al solito - il teletrasporto non funziona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compasso

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Compasses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/708438) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim). 



> Era tanto che volevo scrivere un pezzo del genere... Spero apprezzerete :)

Non appena leggo il messaggio proveniente dal Quartier Generale, sento istantaneamente dispiacere per il capitano e il dottore; i due uomini, infatti, erano entusiasti all'idea di una breve licenza dopo così tante, difficili missioni ravvicinate. Come poche altre persone, ho anche avuto il 'privilegio' di vederli provare a convincere il primo ufficiale vulcaniano del 'logico' bisogno di prendere del tempo, anche se breve, lontano dalla nave. E questo l'ho visto, perché so anche della loro molto nuova, intima relazione: uno sviluppo ovvio, nella mia opinione, che chiunque li conosca almeno un po' avrebbe potuto vedere o predire.

È per questo che sono ancora più dispiaciuta del solito ad annunciare la fine prematura della licenza.  
Decido di contattare prima il capitano, prima di organizzare le altre chiamate per il resto dell'equipaggio ancora sul pianeta.  
Quando tento di chiamare il suo comunicatore, tuttavia, la linea è disturbata e non c'è risposta. Provo qualche volta di nuovo e poi aggrotto le sopracciglia. So che il capitano ha scelto una parte del pianeta sottostante molto difficile da raggiungere col teletrasporto, ma sicuramente non avrebbe scelto una difficile con cui comunicare.

Ancora perplessa, contatto Scotty, per vedere quale può essere il problema.

"Una semplice interferenza causata dall'atmosfera instabile del pianeta, mia cara" mi dice dopo che gli ho spiegato il problema.

Strano.

"Ma il capitano non lo sapeva prima di andare giù?"

"No, cara... Abbiamo scoperto l'anomalia subito dopo che si è teletrasportato giù e, siccome non era qualcosa di pericoloso, ho deciso di non informarlo."

Sorrido. Molto considerato da parte di Scotty: sa quanto il capitano ha desiderato un po' di tempo da solo con i suoi due compagni e sicuramente questo avrebbe potuto creare problemi.

"È meglio mandare qualcuno giù con uno shuttle a informarlo. Non ci vorrà più tempo di quanto ne serva per teletrasportare a bordo metà dell'equipaggio che è ancora sul pianeta, comunque."

Furbo Scotty, penso sorridendo di nuovo. Se per recuperare il capitano servisse più tempo di quello necessario per il resto dell'equipaggio, si arrabbierebbe e Scotty sarebbe rimproverato. Così, invece, non sarà in grado di trovare ragioni per cui avrebbe dovuto essere stato informato subito.

"Andrò giù io stessa, Scotty" replico immediatamente.

Se la loro pace deve essere disturbata e qualcuno deve informarli di persona, almeno deve essere qualcuno che sa di loro. Una persona del mio dipartimento può facilmente supervisionare le chiamate al resto dell'equipaggio.

"Prendi un pilota con te, per favore, cara" sono le ultime parole di Scotty per me. "Devo supervisionare la stanza del teletrasporto adesso."

"Sissignore!" esclamo con un sorriso nella voce; sono toccata dalla sua ovvia - e comprensibile - preoccupazione: non sono mai stata un buon pilota e Scotty ed io lo sappiamo, e diventa sempre ansioso quando devo pilotare uno degli shuttle io stessa.  
Chiamo Sulu e poi mi alzo per raggiungere l'hangar navette.

 

Con le indicazioni di Scotty, non è difficile trovare il posto dove si trovano il capitano e i due ufficiali superiori.  
Viso che sono in un piccolo prato nei boschi, Sulu deve far atterrare lo shuttle quasi a un chilometro da loro.

Una volta che le operazioni di atterraggio sono completate, dico a Sulu che posso andare tranquillamente da sola: il pianeta non ha pericoli naturali e non c'è possibilità di incontrare persone indigene, visto che il primo insediamento è lontano chilometri.  
Sulu acconsente e io esco.

Una volta fuori, sono piacevolmente sorpresa dalla bellezza del posto: davanti a me c'è un prato enorme, pieno di fiori di vari colori. Dietro, una vegetazione lussureggiante, un bosco del colore degli smeraldi, illuminato dai tre soli del pianeta che splendono nel cielo viola pallido.  
Una vista strana per un'umana, ma comunque bellissima e rilassante.

Faccio un respiro profondo, per assaporare il dolce odore dei fiori nell'aria. Poi, mi incammino nella direzione in cui i miei superiori dovrebbero essere. Cammino, apprezzando la natura che mi circonda e seguendo le indicazioni del mio tricorder per quasi venti minuti, prima di iniziare a sentire qualche rumore, il suono di una risata soffocata, il cui proprietario riconosco istantaneamente: il capitano.

Velocizzo il mio passo e mi affretto un po': anche se ciò che ho da dire non è qualcosa di urgente, il mio senso del dovere è forte abbastanza da farmi istintivamente andare più veloce.

Ma quando raggiungo la fine del bosco e l'inizio di un piccolo prato, mi fermo di colpo alla vista di fronte a me, mentre la sorpresa mi fa incespicare un po' e mi fa poggiare la mano sulla corteccia dell'albero di fianco a me per darmi equilibrio.

Ma ciò che è di fronte a me... Ciò che è di fronte a me è qualcosa che non ho mai pensato avrei mai visto in tutta la mia vita.  
A pochi metri da me i miei tre ufficiali superiori sono sdraiati e si stanno rilassando sull'erba... E in che posizione si stanno rilassando!  
Il Signor Spock, il rigido e composto primo ufficiale, sta sedendo, schiena contro un albero, e massaggiando in modo calmo le braccia del dottore che è seduto tra le sue gambe e appoggiato contro il petto del suo partner, con gli occhi chiusi e l'espressione più calma e rilassata che io abbia mai visto sul suo viso. Un leggero sorriso sta aleggiando sulle sue labbra, e non posso non pensare a quanto sia bello in questo momento.

"Oh, oh, ecco, ecco! Ascoltate voi due!"

La voce entusiasta del capitano distoglie la mia mente dai miei pensieri sul dottore e mi sento un po' in colpa ad osservare un momento così privato come questo.  
Sono sul punto di aprire la bocca per far loro sapere della mia presenza, quando un sospiro irritato del dottore fa crescere la mia curiosità, e mi fa chiudere la bocca.

"Sì, Jim?"

Dice il dottore, un po' esasperato.

Quel tono di voce mi spinge a guardare alla terza parte, il capitano, e vedo che è disteso sull'erba, la sua testa appoggiata su un fianco del dottore, e un vero libro nelle sue mani.

"Questa è perfetta, Bones, davvero! Ascolta!"

Esclama eccitato, mentre guarda qualcosa scritto sul libro.  
I raggi del sole che filtrano dalle foglie dell'albero illuminano il suo viso e fanno splendere i suoi capelli. È così bello.

"Okay, okay, leggi... Spock ed io ascoltiamo."

Il tono del dottore mi ricorda il tono usato da un padre verso un figlio esasperante. Mi fa sorridere.

"Okay! È questa!" dice il capitano e poi inizia a leggere qualcosa dal libro in tono serio.

 _"Siano pur due, lo sono come i rigidi_  
gemelli del compasso sono due:  
la tua anima il piede fisso che, all'apparenza  
immoto, muove al moto del compagno

e, se pure dimori nel suo centro  
quando l'altro si spinge più lontano,  
piega e lo segue intento  
e torna eretto al suo tornare al centro.

Così tu sei per me che debbo, simile  
all'altro piede, obliquamente correre:  
la tua fermezza chiude giustamente il mio cerchio  
e al mio principio mi riporta sempre. " *

Quando il capitano finisce di parlare, un silenzio è sceso sul prato, fermato solo qualche volta dal cinguettio di qualche uccello.  
Quasi non riesco a respirare... Quella è stata una bellissima dichiarazione di ciò che il capitano pensa della relazione con gli altri due uomini... È così adatta.  
E non sapevo che avesse una passione per la vecchia poesia.

Il silenzio è interrotto.

"Jim" inizia il Signor Spock, e se non sapessi altrimenti, direi che il suo tono è molto cauto.

Il capitano muove il collo per guardarlo.

"Sì, Spock?"

Il Signor Spock guarda brevemente il dottore, poi il capitano.

"Quello è stato un esempio molto significativo e alto di poesia d'amore, ma..."

"Ma cosa? Non è adatta alla nostra situazione?"

È quasi tenero, a cercare approvazione così.

"Jim, il compasso ha due piedi, mentre noi..."

Un lamento da parte del dottore ferma il Signor Spock a metà frase, e mi chiedo...  
Ma la ragione del lamento è immediatamente facile da comprendere.

"Non ci posso credere, Spock!" dice il capitano un po' indignanto, ignorando completamente il dottore. "Era solo... Solo... Oh, lasciamo perdere!"

Distoglie gli occhi dal Vulcaniano, chiude in modo brusco il libro e poi chiude gli occhi, ignorando completamente i suoi due compagni.

Il dottore si massaggia solo gli occhi con una mano.

"Jim." dice dolcemente.

Nessuna risposta dal capitano.

"Jim, per favore..." tenta di persuaderlo di nuovo.

Nessuna risposta, poi un soffocato 'semplicemente non mi apprezzate' può essere sentito, anche se non riesco a vedere il viso del capitano.

Il dottore sospira ancora e posa le mani sulle spalle del capitano, piegandosi un po' verso di lui.

"Questo non è vero, tesoro... Sai com'è Spock... E la poesia mi è piaciuta davvero molto."

Dopo qualche momento il capitano apre gli occhi e si volta un po' per guardare il dottore.

"Davvero?"

Il dottore gli sorride dolcemente... La sua espressione quasi mi ipnotizza: è così... Così...  
Una fitta di dolore mi colpisce: quanto piacerebbe anche a me avere qualcuno che mi guardi in quel modo!

"Sì, davvero. E penso che sia piaciuta anche a Spock. Non è vero, Spock?"

Si volta verso il Vulcaniano e posso quasi vedere l'avvertimento nei suoi occhi.  
Il primo ufficiale guarda il dottore, poi il capitano.

"Sì, Jim. Sono stato... Privo di tatto nel puntualizzare quello. Non ho pensato al significato della metafora."

Il capitano sembra ancora un po' incerto, ma il dottore prende la situazione nelle sue mani.

"Era bellissima, Jim" dice. "Ora smetti di lamentarti e dammi un bacio." continua, strascicando le parole.

L'effetto delle sue parole sul capitano è istantaneo. Il suo viso si illumina e un sorriso seducente si forma sulle sue labbra.

"Vieni a prendertelo, Bones" provoca il dottore.

Il dottore semplicemente sorride e si piega verso il capitano, finché le loro labbra si incontrano.

Il bacio da parte del dottore inizia leggero e dolce, ma il capitano ha altre idee, e apre immediatamente la bocca per approfondire il bacio.

Sono immobilizzata sul posto dalla scena... È accattivante in un modo che non potevo immaginare prima, ma dovrei davvero farmi vedere... Ho già violato la loro privacy a sufficienza.

Ma anche se voglio, non sembro essere in grado di aprire la bocca e parlare.

Il bacio, nel frattempo, si è lentamente intensificato e noto che una della mani del capitano sta tenendo giù il dottore, mentre l'altra è sotto la maglia dell'uomo.  
La situazione sta peggiorando in fretta. Devo dire qualcosa.

Il Signor Spock mi salva dalla mia inattività.

"Jim, Leonard, per favore, fermatevi... Abbiamo un pubblico."

I due uomini si fermano e guardano Spock che fa cenno verso di me e, mentre sono fissata da tre sguardi, mi sento arrossire furiosamente.  
Mi chiedo se può essere notato.

Con gambe malsicure lascio il mio posto di fianco all'albero e comincio a camminare verso di loro, tentando di combattere il mio imbarazzo.

"Mi spiace, Capitano, ma abbiamo ricevuto un messaggio dalla Flotta Stellare..."

**Author's Note:**

> * il pezzo è parte di una poesia ("Congedo, a vietarle il lamento" di John Donne, Poesie amorose. Poesie teologiche. a cura e traduzione di Cristina Campo, Torino, Einaudi) che ho trovato per caso e che trovo essere una delle più belle descrizioni di cosa sia l'amore.
> 
> ***
> 
> Data di prima pubblicazione: 26 Agosto 2010


End file.
